yugioh_clash_of_time_erasfandomcom-20200215-history
General Zack Kendo vs Brave Battler
(Brave Battler and General Zack Kendo stood on opposite sides on the rooftop in Link VRAINS) ”This is your last chance to turn back man.” General Zack Kendo warned him. ”I’ll crush you, even if I fall off the rooftop, Playmaker, this ones for you!” Brave Battler shouted. ”I’ll go 1st, I draw, I summon AlphaMech Y Dragonhead in Attack Mode!” Zack declared his turn as he summoned a monster. ”I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!” Zack Kendo declared. ”That’s your best move, let me show you how it’s done, it’s my turn, I draw, I summon Scrap Kong in attack mode!” Brave Battler shouted as he summoned his monster. ”Next I activate the spell card, Double Summon, it lets me summon another monster on the same turn, I summon another copy of Scrap Kong!” Brave Battler declared as another copy of Scrap Kong appeared on the field. ”Now I set my 2 monsters in the Link Arrows!” Brave Battler shouted as his 2 monsters went into the Link Arrows. ”I Link Summon! Link 2, Metal Baboon, Stalwarts of the Forest!” Brave Battler shouted as his Link Monster appeared on the field (2600/↙️↘️) ”I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards!” Brave Battler explained as he drew 2 cards from his deck. ”Now I activate 2 copies of Ancient Rules, I can summon 2 Level 5 or above monsters, I summon Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest, and Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest!” Brave Battler summoned 2 more monsters. ”You see!? I got my Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone, and my 2 other monsters in my main monster zone, my Link Monster’s Link Arrows are pointing at them.” Brave Battler told him as he went to grab an Action Card. ”I activate the Action Spell, Double Attack, it doubles my monsters attack points!” Brave Battler activated the Action Spell, which doubled his monster‘s attack points. ”Now that my Metal Baboon, Stalwarts of the Forest has it’s attack points doubled, now for an Action packed battle phase! Metal Baboon, Stalwarts of the Forest, attack AlphaMech Y Dragonhead!” Brave Battler declared an attack as his monster went straight for an attack. “Not so fast, I play a trap! Mirror Force! All monsters you have on the field in attack mode are all destroyed!” Zack explained as Brave Battler’s monsters are all destroyed. ”I end my turn!” Brave Battler declared. ”Perfect, now it’s my turn, I draw! I activate the spell card, Summoning Call, I can summon as many special summoned monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions! I summon AlphaMech BCDEF-Tunnel Raptor Tank, AlphaMech L-to-U - Thunder Deployment Rocket Copter, AlphaMech Q-to-Z - Thunder Rocket Catapult Cannon, AlphaMech WXYZ-Catapult Cannon Caterpillar, and AlphaMech A-to-Z - Ultimate Mecha Alpharen!” Zack shouted as his monsters appeared on the field. ”I have monsters on the field to protect me, so when my next turn comes, I’ll defeat you!” Brave Battler told him. ”No you won’t, and there won’t be a next turn!” Zack retorted. ”What on earth are you talking about!?” Brave Battler asked. ”I activate the spell card, Raigeki! It destroys all monsters on your side of the field!” Zack told him, as a lightning bolt zapped all of Brave Battler’s monsters and destroyed them. ”Now I’m defenseless!” Brave Battler whined. ”Now for an action packed battle phase! All my monsters, attack him directly and end this duel!” Zack ordered as all his monsters attacked Brave Battler directly (Brave Battler: 8000 → 0) ”Just as I thought, you really are a worthless piece of trash, come back when you learned your lesson!” Zack ordered as he was prepared to log out of Link VRAINS, but the Brave Battler got up, and was prepared to hurt him. (Meanwhile) ”ZACK, BRAVE BATTLER, NOOOOO!!!!!!” Everyone yelled in fear (Back with Zack and Brave Battler) ”ENOUGH OF YOUR MADNESS, IF YOU MUST DIE THEN SO BE IT!!!” Brave Battler yelled angrily as he was prepared to kill General Zack Kendo, but he noticed this, and grabbed his arm, then threw him off the rooftop. ”By the gods, no!” General Zack Kendo shouted in fear as Brave Battler screamed as he was falling, then he landed, but every bone in his body was broken, both Zack and Brave Battler logged out of Link VRAINS.Category:3 Worlds combine and unite Category:Scripts